colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sexy, Free
Descripción *'Título:' Sexy, Free & Single.160px|right *'Artista:' Super Junior. *'Álbum:' Sexy, Free & Single. *'Pista:' # *'Género:' Dance-pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 1-Julio-2011 Video full|center|400px Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook,Kyuhyun Romanización Every single day I try jeongmal geoui da wasseo We get closer to a good time siryeondeure Say goodbye. Sexy, Free & Single ije junbineun wallyo. Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo hei! nuguna swipsari gatneun geon jaemieobtjanha jom deo nopge, sege rararararara wieseo bwa. gyeondyeonaen jaga kkaedatge doeneun geot jom deo beotyeo, beotyeo rararararara nae sarama, sarama nal deo mideojwo. nan deudieo Wake up sumyeonwiro gin siryeone deo gipeojyeo nadawojyeo. ijen Upgrade daeum dangyero naga o- sumi chage dallyeowa meotjige kkeutnaen geudae Have a good time oneulmankeum Party time gaseumi yodongchineun seungnireul mat bwa ijeneun Have a good time nuga geudael makgenna? o- Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo yeoksi bullihan hwangnyure matseo geomnaeji malgo yeoksi bullihan hwangnyureun kkeutdo an bwado Bingo mugeopdago, museopdago pogihajineun ma ijebuteoga jinjja nananananana nuguna hanbeonjjeum da gyeokkeo boneun geotppun We fail, We lose, To win duryeowohaji mara nae sarama, sarama nan deo ganghaejyeosseo. Yeah! deudieo uri Time for romance. deo meotjin kkumeul hyanghae tto naragagesseo. dashi Upgrade jikyeobwa, matgyeobwa. nan jeomjeom daedamhae jineungeol. Sexy, Sexy, Sexy i geochin sesangeul maju han chae Too hot- junbidoen jaman aneungeol. Sexy, Sexy, Sexy Yeah~ yeogin kkeutdo eomneun byeonsumankeum Have fun 3. 2. 1 Go! sumi chage dallyeowa meotjige kkeutnaen geudae Have a good time oneulmankeum Party time (Party time~) gaseumi yodongchineun (Woo~) seungnireul mat bwa ijeneun Have a good time (good time~) nuga geudael makgenna? o- Sexy, Free & Single nan jom gwaenchanheun namja Sexy, Free & Single neon jom daedanhan namja yeoksi bullihan hwangnyure matseo geomnaeji malgo yeoksi bullihan hwangnyureun kkeutdo an bwado Bingo i sesang kkeuteseo tto han beon sumeul dolligo nal jikyeojun saram sojunghan mideumeul ganjikhae gidaehaedo joha. Let’s go! Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo sumi chage dallyeowa meotjige kkeutnaen geudae Have a good time oneulmankeum Party time gaseumi yodongchineun seungnireul mat bwa ijeneun Have a good time nuga geudael makgenna? o- Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Español Cada día lo intento realmente estoy casi no Nos acercamos a un buen tiempo decir adiós a todas las dificultades. Sexy, libre y soltero ahora la preparación es completa. Sexy, libre y soltero estoy listo también, bingo Hey! No es divertido si alguien te puede llevar con facilidad. Un poco más alto, más fuerte la la la la la la Mira arriba. Va a amanece sobre el que ha estado resistiendo. Aguanta, aguanta un poco más la la la la la la Mi persona, mi persona, yo creo más. Por último me levanto por encima de mi sueño Que se hace más profundo, más como yo después de las largas dificultades. Ahora actualiza, en el siguiente nivel, oh Corre hasta que estés sin aliento, tú que eres tan impresionante. Pasa un buen rato, es hora de tener un tiempo de fiesta un día como hoy Ten un sabor a victoria que sacude tu corazón. Ten un buen tiempo ahora, quien te va a detener? Oh- Sexy, libre y soltero estoy listo también, bingo Sexy, libre y soltero estoy listo también, bingo Además, cuando estás de pie probabilidades desfavorables, no tengas miedo Además, incluso cuando las probabilidades desfavorables no parecen terminar, bingo No dejan de decir que es pesado, es pesado. Es la cosa real a partir de ahora na na na na na na Es algo que todo el mundo debe experimentar una vez. Nosotros fallamos, nosotros perdemos para ganar, No tengas miedo Mi persona, mi persona, me he vuelto más fuerte. Sí! Finalmente es nuestro tiempo para el romance. Una vez más voy a volar hacia un sueño más grande. Otra actualización, solo observarme, déjamelo a mí. Me estoy poniendo más y mas audaz. Sexy, sexy, sexy Mientras que enfrento este duro mundo demasiado caliente Algo que sólo el que está listo lo sabe. Sexy, sexy, sexy Yeah~ Por mucho que sean las variables infinitas aquí, diviértete 3, 2, 1 Ve! Corre hasta que estés sin aliento, tú que eres tan impresionante. Pasa un buen rato, es hora de tener un tiempo de fiesta un día como hoy (Tiempo de fiesta~) Ten un sabor a victoria (Woo~) que sacude tu corazón. Ten un buen tiempo (Buen tiempo~) ahora, quien te va a detener? Oh- Sexy, libre y soltero estoy listo también, bingo Sexy, libre y soltero estoy listo también, bingo Además, cuando estás de pie probabilidades desfavorables, no tengas miedo Además, incluso cuando las probabilidades desfavorables no parecen terminar, bingo Al final de este mundo, yo trato de recuperar el aliento una vez más Yo valoro mucho la preciosa confianza de las personas que han visto por mí, así que anticipa. Vamos! Sexy, libre y soltero estoy listo también, bingo Sexy, libre y soltero estoy listo también, bingo Corre hasta que estés sin aliento, tú que eres tan impresionante. Pasa un buen rato, es hora de tener un tiempo de fiesta un día como hoy Ten un sabor a victoria que sacude tu corazón. Ten un buen tiempo ahora, quien te va a detener? Oh- Sexy, libre y soltero estoy listo también, bingo> Hangul Every single day I try 정말 거의 다 왔어 We get closer to a good time 시련들에 Say goodbye. Sexy, Free & Single 이제 준비는 완료. Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo 헤이! 누구나 쉽사리 갖는 건 재미없잖아 좀 더 높게, 세게 라라라라라라 위에서 봐. 견뎌낸 자가 깨닫게 되는 것 좀 더 버텨, 버텨 라라라라라라 내 사람아, 사람아 날 더 믿어줘. 난 드디어 Wake up 수면위로 긴 시련에 더 깊어져 나다워져. 이젠 Upgrade 다음 단계로 나가 오- 숨이 차게 달려와 멋지게 끝낸 그대 Have a good time 오늘만큼 Party time 가슴이 요동치는 승리를 맛 봐 이제는 Have a good time 누가 그댈 막겠나? 오- Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo 역시 불리한 확률에 맞서 겁내지 말고 역시 불리한 확률은 끝도 안 봐도 Bingo 무겁다고, 무섭다고 포기하지는 마 이제부터가 진짜 나나나나나나 누구나 한번쯤 다 겪어 보는 것뿐 We fail, We lose, To win 두려워하지 말아 내 사람아, 사람아 난 더 강해졌어. Yeah! 드디어 우리 Time for romance. 더 멋진 꿈을 향해 또 날아가겠어. 다시 Upgrade 지켜봐, 맡겨봐. 난 점점 대담해 지는걸. Sexy, Sexy, Sexy 이 거친 세상을 마주 한 채 Too hot- 준비된 자만 아는걸. Sexy, Sexy, Sexy 여긴 끝도 없는 변수만큼 Have fun 3. 2. 1 Go! 숨이 차게 달려와 멋지게 끝낸 그대 Have a good time 오늘만큼 Party time 가슴이 요동치는 승리를 맛 봐 이제는 Have a good time 누가 그댈 막겠나? 오- Sexy, Free & Single 난 좀 괜찮은 남자 Sexy, Free & Single 넌 좀 대단한 남자 역시 불리한 확률에 맞서 겁내지 말고 역시 불리한 확률은 끝도 안 봐도 Bingo 이 세상 끝에서 또 한 번 숨을 돌리고 날 지켜준 사람 소중한 믿음을 간직해 기대해도 좋아. Let’s go! Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo 숨이 차게 달려와 멋지게 끝낸 그대 Have a good time 오늘만큼 Party time 가슴이 요동치는 승리를 맛 봐 이제는 Have a good time 누가 그댈 막겠나? 오- Sexy, Free & Single I’m ready too, Bingo Datos Categoría:Super Junior